Nicole Watterson
Nicole Watterson (also known as Mrs. Watterson, Mom, Mrs. Mom, or simply Nicole) is the pentagonist in The Amazing World of Gumball. Nicole plays the role as the mother in the Watterson family and works at the Rainbow Factory. She is the most and maybe the only responsible one in the family. Like Gumball, she is a cat. For this reason, and the fact that Gumball is her son, they look similar. She is voiced by British voice actress Teresa Gallagher. Relationships Nicole Watterson Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Anais Watterson Nicole's Appearance Nicole, like her son Gumball , is a blue cat. Her head shape is almost exactly like Gumball' s, but with shorter whiskers, and eyelashes.She is usually wearing a bluish-white shirt with a gray skirt, which is possibly the Rainbow Factory uniform. It most likely is, because she wears a red, yellow and green button on her shirt, which could likely symbolize the Rainbow Factory. Nicole's Personality Nicole can be a very demanding mother. She has a very short and hot temper. She can get inhumanly angry at times. For example, when Gumball was talking back to her, she punched a hole in the door. She loves her husband, Gumball and Anais very much, no matter how much trouble they cause. She is also very sincere and dedicated to her family, willing to work long hours at the Rainbow Factory just to put dinner on the table. In Gumball' s eyes, when she is angry, she is more terrifying than Tina Rex , a fact which Darwin points out in The Quest. Trivia/Goofs According to her bio on the official website, she loves winning and has a very competitive spirit. She is also athletic, which was shown when she chased Gumball and Darwin across their neighborhood in The DVD. Nicole is voiced by a British actress putting on an American accent. She wears a rainbow pin at all times, most likely representing the Rainbow Factory where she works. In the episode The Painting, she goes crazy when she tries to relax, so she needs to constantly have something to clean or work on. She might have a cleaning OCD. It might be possible that she is one of the more aggressive characters on the show, but only because she cares. Richard asked her out for a school dance, and they dated until they eventually married. She could be a phone operator or a customer service worker at the Rainbow Factory because despite it being a factory, her work uniform doesn't resemble a 'factory' uniform as much as an office uniform. She enjoys doing puzzles, as seen in The Goons, when she completed a puzzle and proudly snapped a picture of the finished product. Nicole is similar to Marge Simpson from The Simpsons and Lois Griffin from Family Guy. Nicole stole a fake diploma from a girl named Kathy and it was a PHD Gallery The gallery for Nicole can be found here . Category:Blue Category:Cat Category:Girl Category:Love Category:Watterson Family Member Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Adults